Episode 12 5, Scene 1-4
by spiltmilk14
Summary: I generally liked the season finale, but felt there were missing pieces to the story that would otherwise make it feel complete. This is Episode 12.5, it happens during Tara's recovery, and ends right before the speech she gives at the Studio opening, where the actual ending scene takes place as seen on TV.
1. Chapter 1

EPISODE 12.5

TARA (V.O.)

We take so many things for granted.

It's not until something terrible happens that you realise how fortunate you are.

Or were.

Having a loving family.

Getting into the Academy.

Being able to walk.

**SCENE 1**

_TARA at the the physical therapist's office, doing leg lifts and other exercises._

THERAPIST

You can stop if you're tired, don't overdo it.

_TARA looks tired, but shakes her head determinedly, takes a deep breath and continues with the next set._

**SCENE 2**

_TARA being pushed through the hospital in a wheelchair. Her dad and KAT are waiting in the hospital lobby._

TARA

Kat!

KAT

T!

_The girls hug excitedly_

MR WEBSTER

Kat and I thought we'd surprise you.

KAT  
I would have come by last week, but Ethan was home and Natasha insisted on having a family dinner. Bleargh. My stomach is still on edge from her meatloaf.

But! I talked to your dad I thought we could have a girls' afternoon and then a sleepover at my place, if you're up for it.

(KAT dangles an overnight bag from her arm)

MR WEBSTER

We thought you could use some cheering up, princess. A change from the same-old, same-old.

TARA

Of course I'm up for it! I just…(gestures to the wheelchair)

KAT

I know, I know. I thought about that. (smiles mischeviously)

**SCENE 3**

_KAT and TARA on a tricycle with a front wagon, riding through the park. TARA in the wagon with her legs sticking out, KAT huffing a little as she bikes, but both girls are laughing. They pull up outside the Samuel Lieberman Memorial Studio._

KAT

I…haven't been here in a while, and I thought you might want to see this too.

TARA

(in awe)

It's really happening. I'm so glad.

I'm so glad Sammy's dad really did it.

_Both girls are quiet for a moment, each obviously thinking of Sammy._

TARA

I still miss him a lot. When I was in the hospital, I kept thinking of him.

_Hip-hop music starts playing from inside the studio. CHRISTIAN can be heard counting down the rhythm._

TARA

(Confused)

It's…? I thought the opening isn't for a few months?

Did I read the invitation wrong?

KAT

They've started offering some classes for kids,

y'know, just to warm up a little.

We can take a peek.

**SCENE 4**

_KAT wheels TARA and the bike around to a side door, where they slip into the studio. CHRISTIAN and OLLIE are teaching a routine to a group of kids. CHRISTIAN nods when he sees KAT and TARA come in, but remains focused on teaching._

CHRISTIAN

Last set guys, give it your best shot!

Jayden, keep on top of your feet.

Nick, nice sharp armwork.

_The kids finish the routine and break into spontaneous whoops and cheers._

CHRISTIAN

Great job everyone!

OLLIE

See you here again Friday!

_CHRISTIAN and OLLIE dismiss the kids, high-five a few of them, then walk over to join KAT and TARA_

TARA

Christian! That was unbelievable!

CHRISTIAN

(To KAT)  
I'm sorry, I can't take her seriously when she's in that thing.

(gestures to the tricycle)

KAT

(shrugs and makes a face)

And how might you boys bring her here from the hospital, huh?

OLLIE

(deadpan)

Well, I kind of have a car, you should have asked me.

_CHRISTIAN bends over and picks TARA up gently, seats her on a nearby chair. TARA is surprised, her eyes close momentarily as she savours the sudden closeness. TARA and CHRISTIAN share a shy smile as he steps away._

CHRISTIAN

You should have told me you were coming over.

I'd have, I don't know, swept up a little or something.

TARA

No, no, no! Seeing this place is special enough.

It's amazing, I can't believe what you guys have done with this!

OLLIE

It's really something, isn't it?

Zach and Christian here really pulled it together.

It's nice to come over to hang out whenever the ballet-titis sets in.

KAT

The Company's really pushing you, huh?

OLLIE

Kind of. It's totally Abby's thing, but a guy needs some breathing room sometimes, y'know?

_KAT's phone rings_

KAT

Sorry guys, I have to take this. It's my agent calling.

(goes to far corner of studio to talk on phone)

_OLLIE looks at CHRISTIAN and TARA and senses he might not be wanted around._

OLLIE

So, I'll catch you later, Reedo. I have to rehearse my piece.

CHRISTIAN

Later, man.

_OLLIE marks a contemporary piece center studio, leaving CHRISTIAN and TARA at the barres. CHRISTIAN grabs another chair and sits facing TARA._

TARA  
So, teaching?

CHRISTIAN  
Yeah, who'd have thought I'd go for it.

TARA  
You're really good at it. The kids like you.

CHRISTIAN

Yeah, you told me once before. I do listen to you, sometimes.

What about you, Training Bra? How are…things?

TARA

(sighs)

More like training wheels at this point.

(smiles, with just a hint of sarcasm)

But, but I'm fine. Really.

The nurses at the hospital have been really nice.

I'm making some progress, though I can't walk for too long of a stretch.

10-15 minutes is good, anything more is just too exhausting.

Dancing still seems so far away.

_TARA reaches out to nearby barre and pulls herself to her feet, CHRISTIAN instinctively lunges to help her._

CHRISTIAN

Whoa, easy there, tiger.

TARA

It's fine, the doctors say it's good to stretch my legs and feel the muscles work.

_CHRISTIAN steps back. TARA faces the barre and settles into first position. It's the first time since the fall. She does a few shallow, hesitant plies and port-de-bra, nothing strenuous. CHRISTIAN watches her, on the alert._

CHRISTIAN

You've still got it. That easy grace.

TARA

It's been a while.

I went from dancing 60 hours a week to bedrest for 3 months.

It's…a hard change.

(close to tears)

I feel like I don't know my own body anymore.

CHRISTIAN

(comes up behind her, puts his hands on her waist, whispers in her ear)

Hey. It's ok. Shhh.

TARA

(smiles sadly)

That feels really familiar. Where your hands are.

It's like pas de deux.

_CHRISTIAN wraps his right arm around TARA and securely lifts her a few inches off the ground and away from the barre, holding her left hand in his, in an arabesque. She catches on and does a mini-arabesque, just like in pas de deux. He takes her hand above her head, but instead of a pirouette, he walks around her to give her the sense of one. They do a few more "modified" dance steps, some flashbacks of their past dances flash on-screen, ending with CHRISTIAN standing in front of TARA in real life. They look straight at each other, hands still touching._

CHRISTIAN  
You're still my favourite partner.

TARA

Am I?

CHRISTIAN

You kidding me? Of course. (Nervously) Tara, I…

TARA  
(expectantly, softly)

Yes?

KAT

(still on phone, whisper-shouts to CHRISTIAN and TARA, they stop holding hands abruptly)

Guys, I'm so sorry, this is going to take a while.

(into phone) Uh-huh, yes, I'm still here…tomorrow you said?

Could you just email me everything that you just said…

_TARA and CHRISTIAN's moment is lost They smile at each other apologetically._

CHRISTIAN

You can come back here anytime if you like, use the barre, get used to a dance studio again.

It'll make you feel better. I'm here most afternoons, the space will be available.

TARA

Could I? Thank you.

That would be lovely.

CHRISTIAN

Yeah, sure. Just give me a call whenever you want.

Zach takes the kids some days so they don't run amok under my care, make sure they learn their tendus and jetes.

So we could even hang out, you and me. If you want, I mean.

TARA

(sincerely) I'd like that. Hanging out.

CHRISTIAN

Cool, just (clears throat) give me a shout anytime.

If you're squeamish about my moped, I'll ask Ollie to pick you up.

We share an apartment now, and you won't believe how many favours the guy owes me.

(imitates OLLIE) "Reedo, I locked myself out again and I have to be at the theater in 20 minutes!"

"Christian, I NEED to borrow a sweatshirt, mine's still in the laundry!"

"Dude, I'm late to rehearsal, could I swipe two of your energy bars? I owe you, I swear!"

TARA  
Glamorous life of a company dancer, huh.

CHRISTIAN

Yeah, the more I see Ollie's schedule, the more reassured that I made the right choice.

(nods in OLLIE's direction) He gets to bust some cool moves though.

TARA

Wait, you…got into the company?

CHRISTIAN

(Quietly, with no bravado whatsoever)

Yes, I did. But I didn't take it. No one knows. Except Zach, and now you.

TARA

(Confused, a little angry also)  
I…don't know what to say. Congratulations? But why didn't you…? You told me pretty decisively near the end of third year that you wanted to get into the company. What happened to that, Christian? Do you know what I would do….to….(her voice cracks)

CHRISTIAN

Training bra, calm down. I know.

The company contract was the dream. But I found a new dream. One better for me.

You said so yourself, I'm good at teaching. I love teaching. Why should I put that on hold?

TARA

(visibly upset)

I…I know you're right. I know I should be happy for you.

And I am, very very glad for you that you love what you do.

But it's very hard to process what you gave up right now, I'm sorry.

CHRISTIAN

No hard feelings. I understand. But I didn't give it up, I just chose something different, ok?

(He grabs one of her hands and squeezes it, she gives him a small, shaky smile)

KAT

(done with her phone call, sees that TARA is shaken)

Er, what's going on here?

TARA

(pulling herself together)

It's nothing, I'll tell y…(CHRISTIAN catches her eye and motions to keep his secret)

…I'll have to tell Zach that his assistant instructor needs to be more personable.

I'm fine. Why don't we go to your place, Kat. I could wash up a little before dinner.

CHRISTIAN

You girls take a cab. I'll deal with this… contraption. (gestures to tricycle)

KAT

Oh, come on, just because you have a motorcycle.

CHRISTIAN

(Looks at Tara) I'll see you tomorrow? Come down to the studio, I'll let you in.

TARA

Um, sure. Tomorrow then.

_KAT helps TARA out of the studio. CHRISTIAN watches them leave, then joins OLLIE in the studio. The boys dance-off for a bit, the scene ends on them high-fiving._


	2. Chapter 2

**SCENE 5**

_TARA and KAT in KAT'S apartment. The girls are snacking on fruit, standing at the kitchen counter._

KAT

(jabs at piece of melon with a fork)

I think this is the biggest disappointment about acting.

That I still have to count calories. It's totally true, the camera adds 10 pounds.

TARA

How did you break the news to Natasha and Sebastian, that you were quitting the Academy?

KAT

Ethan and I workshopped so many possible reactions, I felt prepared for anything.

But they took it so well, I felt bad that I wasted Mr Barcelona's time.

I got some great acting practice out of it though.

TARA

They weren't mad? A Karamakov breaks free from the ballet world?

KAT

Strangely, no. Sebastian thinks it's just a phase and that I'll eventually come back to dance, but Tash is really supportive. I suspect Ethan primed them for it.

TARA

How did you know that it's not a phase? Acting?

How do you know that Sebastian is wrong? Or what if he's right?

KAT

Mmmh? Honestly, I have no idea. I'm enjoying it now.

Maybe I WILL get sick of it and hate it, the way ballet became a drag every day after 10 years.

But it's not a bad thing to change it up. Discover new things, try them out.

Nothing has to be the absolute end all and be all.

(With a smile) I do miss dancing on occasion.

Sometimes I go back to the Academy when I have a free day,

Zach and Patrick let me book a studio to fouette it out.

(gently) Thinking of the next step?

TARA  
Kinda. I don't know.

Deep down I guess I always dreamt I'd get into the company and be spared this decision.

But now, I have to face the facts.

(Sighs) Maybe I should just go back and run the farm with Mum and Dad.

KAT

But you already know how to do that. I thought this was about finding new dreams.

You could…be a pilot? You know, really fly, in this life.

Or teach, like Christian. I never knew he had such a good backup plan.

_Camera shows TARA's poker face._

TARA

Or…maybe a fashion designer? I really did love all the costumes we had.

(getting excited about making new dreams)

Or I could be a dance critic,

I already have connections and know all the background.

KAT

And you can write, if all that journal scribbling is anything to go by.

_TARA looks thoughtful_

KAT

It'll come to you. You'll figure it out.

So. What were you and Christian talking about at the studio, all serious?

TARA  
Oh…nothing…just how teaching is going…

(drops a grape on the floor, and hurriedly goes after it)

KAT

(watches TARA squirm, stretches out on the nearby couch)

You're still a really bad liar.

AND you still like him.

TARA

(weakly) I don't

KAT

Oh, come on, T. It's me, you can be honest.

Well, I know this topic is extra complicated BECAUSE it's me, but you know.

(with a serious tone) He still likes you too.

TARA

He told you that?

KAT

Christian? Talk about his feelings? Pffft.

He's reformed, but not that much.

TARA

I feel like time has stopped.

Like I'm in some strange limbo, after the last day of class and before graduation.

KAT

When you fell?

TARA

(Quietly) Yeah…

I'm stuck there.

I didn't finish Persephone, I didn't graduate, I was in love with Christian.

All that time in the hospital was one big, giant pause on my life.

I came out of the hospital and there was no closure.

I still hadn't executed that final developpe and reverance, I'm still marked "incomplete" at the Academy, I still…(takes a deep breath)

I still …(sighs, shoulders slumped, sits down on the ottoman next to the couch)

I can't trust those emotions.

KAT

I think you're being a touch dramatic, T.

You have control over all of these, sooner or later.

Persephone? The doctor said you could take classes again in a month or two, right?

The Academy? Ditto about taking classes.

Christian? Well, that's a slightly tricky one, but have your emotions ever let you down?

TARA

What do you mean?

KAT

You are one of the most expressive dancers I know.

Your emotions fuel your dancing and make it real. Your emotions ARE real.

TARA

But we fought ALL the time we were together. THAT very was real.

KAT

You guys fought because you couldn't see how you would make it work after the Academy.

Well, that time is now.

You're both different people now, it would be a fresh start.

Think about it.

TARA  
Don't you think if it was meant to be, it would have happened already?

KAT  
T. You and Christian have been in, out and entangled in love for the last three years.

If it WASN'T meant to be, would we be having this conversation?

Think about how hard you worked at the Academy.

You never called it quits or took the easy way out.

If you want things to work out with Christian, you have to put in the same amount of effort.

And not by changing him into what you think he should be,

but changing your view to accept what he's become.

TARA

(taken aback) Wow. Was that in a movie script or something?

KAT

Actually, yes. Pretty cool, huh?

_TARA swats KAT with a couch cushion, then both girls settle down on the couch to watch TV._

**SCENE 6**

_The next morning. ABIGAIL, OLLIE and BEN warming up with the company corp de ballet. _

OLLIE  
So, Austin, what brings you here to this lowly corps de ballet rehearsal.

BEN

Oh you know, have to keep up the stamina, can't fall behind.

ABIGAIL

Does Rebecca know you're here?

BEN

(Nonchalantly) I might have neglected to tell her.

ABIGAIL

(eyebrow raised) Seriously?

What is this, some ego-trip retribution?

BEN

What? No…

ABIGAIL

Oooh, you didn't want me in your silly company and look at me now, I'm a soloist?

Reality check, Tickle. Austin isn't top grade.

BEN

(annoyed) And this isn't quite the Bolshoi, is it.

Just because you're pashing the choreographer doesn't mean you get to be the bully here.

OLLIE

Ok, both of you. Enough.

ABIGAIL

(ignores OLLIE) I'll bet that by the end of this rehearsal, you'll be crying.

OLLIE

What are you doing.

BEN

You're on.

WES

(at the front of the studio)

All right, let's get started guys. Let's do Pina,

after that I have a piece I'm working on that I want to mark out.

BEN

First one to get a compliment working the new piece wins. Ollie can moderate.

And I'm not afraid of your, home-ground advantage, shall we say.

ABIGAIL

Let's make it interesting. Loser has to wash Ollie's car.

Ollie, care to raise the stakes?

OLLIE

You're both insane. Leave me and my car out of this.

_ABIGAIL and BEN shake on their bet, then take their positions at the front of the studio. WES is surprised to see BEN but lets it go. They dance, ABIGAIL and BEN's competitive spirit on full display._

WES

Looking good. Some rough spots that we'll have to polish up, but overall very nice.

Okay, like I said, I have a piece that I want to block out.

I'm revisiting the chorey from last year's third year tour, adding layers to it.

Very serendipitous that you're here, Ben.

Since you guys know the base, Ben, Abby and Ollie up front.

Isabelle, Tim, Michael, Luke, second row.

Eloise, Misha, Daniel, Sean, third row.

_Wes leads them in the routine, ABIGAIL and BEN dancing the soloist roles._

WES

Ok, now with the music (hits the remote, calls out critiques periodically)

Ollie, nice work, you've been doing your homework!

Ben, a little rusty I see, but I'll cut you a break.

Abby, softer lines! You're very tense today!

Ok, once more, from the top!

_They go through the dance again._

WES

Abby, too staccato still! Abby!

Watch that turnout!

_WES watches the rest of the rehearsal, shaking his head. ABIGAIL is trying too hard, the flow of movement is lost._

WES  
(as the music ends) Abigail, something's out of sync today, you're off-form.

This should be easy for you, having danced it just a year ago.

Get whatever it is out of your system. We'll pick it up tomorrow.

_The corps disperses, everyone grabs their bags and other stuff._

BEN

I think we can establish with this that though I'm rusty, I win the bet,.

(Smirks while exiting the studio) Enjoy the manual labour. Wax-on, wax off.

OLLIE

Abigail Armstrong. You are not touching my car.

What is the matter with you?

ABIGAIL

(Sourly) Nothing.

OLLIE  
Isn't the point of being in the company that you can leave all this petty competition behind you? God, you two aren't even going for the same roles.

ABIGAIL

Oh, you think being in the company is endgame?

Wake up, Ollie. Nothing is guaranteed.

If you're not willing to fight for what you have, then you might as well not have it.

OLLIE

Fighting for something doesn't mean playing these ridiculous games.

God, you aren't even going after the same roles.

Watch it, Abigail. Rein it in, before you pull a Saskia.

_Grabs his stuff and leaves ABIGAIL in the studio, walks after BEN._

**SCENE 7**

_OLLIE catches up with BEN in the Academy corridor_

OLLIE

Hey, Ben.

BEN

Hey

OLLIE  
Sorry about Abigail back there.

BEN

Nothing I didn't anticipate. Nice to know nothing has changed.

OLLIE

She has some good days.

So, a soloist huh. That's got to be sweet.

BEN

Yeah, well. Medium fish, medium pond.

OLLIE  
Sometimes better than a medium fish in a big pond.

Or small fish, small pond.

BEN  
Or small fish, big pond.

OLLIE

(Chuckles) Sounds like you found your place.

BEN

It's working out for now.

I'd love to come back to Sydney in the future, if given a chance.

I've been in touch with Wes, he said I should stop by whenever I was in town. Like today.

Not for a formal audition or anything, but just to, you know, keep tabs.

I guess he didn't mention it to Abigail.

OLLIE  
Huh. I guess not.

Well, good seeing you, Benster. Catch you later.

**SCENE 8**

_TARA and KAT in a taxi_

KAT

You ok going to the studio?

TARA

Of course, why not?

KAT

Don't let Christian pressure you into going.

If you're not up for it yet, for whatever reason,

I can make an excuse for you, say I have to give you're a tour of a set or something.

TARA

No, I think I'm looking forward to it actually. I've missed the Academy a lot.

KAT

I wasn't just referring to the Academy.

But remember what I said.

_The taxi stops outside the Academy. The girls hug, TARA gets out of the car. CHRISTIAN is by the entrance, talking to BEN. They're a little formal, not quite buddies like they were before, but they're making an effort._

CHRISTIAN

Hey

TARA  
Hey. Ben.

BEN

Tara. (Gives her a hug)

TARA  
(Surprised and happy) What are you doing here?

BEN

It's my mum's birthday, I came back to surprise her.

I wanted to see the Academy again, see some familiar faces.

(punches CHRISTIAN's shoulder playfully) But how are you?

TARA

I'm good. Well, getting there.

Christian invited me to hang out at the new studio.

CHRISTIAN  
Yeah, you should come see the space, Ben. A preview before the big opening.

(To TARA) So I timed, it, the studio is a 7 minute 32 second slow walk from here.

Think you can manage?

TARA

(smiles) We'll see.

_Both boys reach for her bag on the ground, BEN gets it first, CHRISTIAN is a little annoyed. TARA notices. They walk in comfortable silence for a little bit, TARA sets the pace._

TARA

So how's everything in Austin, Ben?

BEN  
It's great. Marcus is a god.

And Lucy, I mean, Ms Raine, she's a changed woman from what we saw here at the Academy.

Always smiling, eyes sparkling.

I think Austin agrees with her.

TARA  
Oh, I miss Ms Raine. I'm so glad she's happy.

But how about you? Do you miss Sydney?

BEN

A little. I miss all of you guys for sure. I miss the little ecosystem we had.

Take class, lunch in the park, another class, pizza in the common room…

But there's so much that I'm learning in Austin, it's a good thing for me right now.

_They reach a flight of steps, the same ones that TARA fell down in first year. TARA grabs on to the handrail and onto CHRISTIAN's offered hand, slowly steps down._

TARA

Thanks. I remember those steps can be tricky. (smiles at CHRISTIAN)

_They round a corner and are at the Samuel Lieberman Memorial Studio._

BEN  
Wow. This is awesome.

(drops TARA's bag on the floor and takes a running leap across the space. Does some turns and jumps)

CHRISTIAN

(To TARA) Can I get you anything?

TARA

No, just stay with me.

I think I'll just work by the barre, I shouldn't do anything like that just yet. (gestures to BEN)

_CHRISTIAN stands on the opposite side of the bar, does some stretches of his own. TARA faces the barre and does simple barre work. They talk, CHRISTIAN sometimes gently correcting TARA. They're always smiling. BEN watches them from across the studio, the camera zooms in on his resigned smile, then cuts to BEN walking away quietly._

TARA  
So…you and Ben are ok?

CHRISTIAN

(uncomfortably) Yeah…I think. We're getting there. He calls once in a while.

TARA  
(senses the touchiness of the subject) That's great.

CHRISTIAN

You and Ben?

TARA

Um, we're getting there. Emails and text messages now and then.

CHRISTIAN

Um, great.

_They smile ruefully._

TARA

(slowly)  
I'm sorry I got so emotional yesterday, when you told me you turned down the Company.

It was kind of a shock. I always thought getting a contract was the ultimate goal.

CHRISTIAN

It's ok. I guess I sprung it on you.

TARA

I thought Ethan was completely insane when he didn't accept the Company contract.

But he's doing so well now, choreographing, doing what he always wanted to do.

It's made me realise that there's more to dancing than just getting into the Company.

CHRISTIAN

It was a good feeling to receive the contract though, I'll admit. A milestone achieved.

The interview was so strange. We were all strung out because of everything at the theater and the hospital, I was only half-listening until Rebecca handed me the contract.

TARA

You deserved it, not a doubt.

(lays her hand on top of CHRISTIAN's in affirmation, he lays his other hand on top of hers.)

_ Mr Webster comes in, pushing TARA's wheelchair._

TARA

Dad! (All hand holding ceases)

CHRISTIAN  
Hey, Neil

MR WEBSTER  
We've missed you, princess. Kat and City-kid taking care of you?

TARA  
Absolutely. But I think I'm ready to go home now.

MR WEBSTER

(Teasing) We can't promise this every time you're in the city for physiotherapy.

I brought your chair, figured you might want it after all the excitement.

TARA

(Gives CHRISTIAN a hug) Thank you, this means a lot to me.

CHRISTIAN  
Same. (strokes TARA's hair softly before letting her go)

Let me know if you want to come by again.

(Helps her into the wheelchair, hands her her bag)

TARA

(Smiling) I will. Bye now.

MR WEBSTER  
See ya, kid. Thanks for helping out. (they shake hands)

_MR WEBSTER pushes the wheelchair out of the studio, TARA looking back and waving. CHRISTIAN waves too, sad that she's leaving._

CHRISTIAN

(To himself) Two strikes. One more and…you're out.


	3. Chapter 3

**SCENE 10**

_Near the café, ABIGAIL is walking along the water. WES is running after her._

WES  
Abby! Abby! (Catches up with her)  
I know you're mad at me, I'm sorry I called you out during rehearsal.

ABIGAIL

I'm not mad. I was acting out, or whatever they call it,

you were right to put your foot down.

(with a small smile) I wouldn't want to be thought of as the choreographer's favourite

WES

(Smirks) I wonder what would give anyone that impression

(He leans in for a kiss. Holding hands, they continue walking)

I should have told you that I've been in touch with Ben though.

I did tell him he should stop by if he's in town, I just didn't think he'd join the rehearsal.

ABIGAIL

(suspicions raised) Are you trying to get him into the company?

Are you trying to replace Oliver?

WES

What? No, I have very little say in who comes and goes.

Ben will have to take it up with Rebecca if that's what he wants.

ABIGAIL

He's probably just using you.

WES

Not everyone is competition, Abby.

If Ben does end up coming back to Sydney, that's great. He's a good dancer, the Company will benefit from having him, and you and I will benefit by assocation.

Or if you and I decide to go somewhere else, maybe he'll be a valuable connection.

Sometimes the best way to get to the top is to work with other people on your way up.

ABIGAIL

Wait, you're thinking of going somewhere else?

WES  
Maybe, who knows, it's just a thought right now.

But only if you'll come with me.

(WES kisses ABIGAIL on the forehead and they keep walking)

**SCENE 11**

_The day of the Studio opening. TARA, CHRISTIAN, KAT, OLLIE, ABIGAIL, GRACE and BEN are at the cemetary in the early morning, standing at Sammy's grave. Everyone is dressed in black and white. TARA is out of the wheelchair. Music plays, the camera pans across the group talking and laughing, but they occasionally some wipe away tears._

KAT

Ahem. So in conclusion, to Samuel Lieberman. Sammy.

_The group huddles for a group hug. TARA, CHRISTIAN, KAT, GRACE AND BEN disperse, leaving ABIGAIL and OLLIE._

ABIGAIL

(gestures to Sammy's grave)

Do you mind.

OLLIE

(unbudging)

I'm sorry, do YOU mind.

_ABIGAIL sighs, they turn their backs to each other and close their eyes, each saying a private, silent prayer._

**SCENE 12**

_KAT, TARA and GRACE are walking through the graveyard. _

GRACE

I can't believe it's been 2 years. Sometimes it feels like more, sometimes less.

TARA

Same here. I'll think that it was just yesterday that we were all picnicking on the hill…

Then suddenly I'll remember that everything that has happened since.

Third year, the tour, the hospital…then the Prixe suddenly seems so far away.

KAT

I don't know why people say it gets better. It really doesn't. I can't forget.

GRACE

I don't think we're meant to forget.

Things getting better doesn't mean that we don't remember.

I'll always remember when my mum died, it's a sad memory.

But I can see a fuller picture now, not just her suffering near the end.

TARA

That's…surprisingly poetic, Grace.

GRACE  
I had a lot of time to think things over when I was travelling.

I loved my mum, but I really don't want to become like her.

I'm still figuring stuff out.

KAT

(puts arm around GRACE, cheerily) Well, if this is any indication, I think you're on the right track.

They see CHRISTIAN in the next row, standing by himself.

KAT  
Go talk to him, T. Good luck.

(pulls GRACE in the opposite direction before she can protest)

_TARA takes a deep breath and walks towards CHRISTIAN._

TARA  
Hey.

CHRISTIAN

Hey.

TARA

You…alright?

_She notices that the tombstone has the name "Trisha Reed"._

TARA

Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt...

CHRISTIAN

No, it's ok. Tara, meet mum. Mum, meet Tara.

(To TARA, with a half-smile)

She's heard a lot about you.

_TARA isn't sure how to react._

CHRISTIAN

Relax, it's ok. Really.

TARA

It's kind of weird, but ok.

_There is an awkward silence_

CHRISTIAN

I know, you want to ask if I come here often, and whether I'm in touch with my dad.

TARA

How did you read my mind?

CHRISTIAN

(Grins)

You're an open book, Tara Webster.

TARA

Well, do you? Come here often I mean, and do you see your dad?

_They walk through the rows of tombstones._

CHRISTIAN

I see him about once every few months.

The waves in Kingston are pretty awesome,

I go there to surf now and then, and meet up with him when I'm there.

He keeps a surfboard in his shop for me, which beats me bringing my own board.

But otherwise he's busy with his shop, I'm here at the Academy.

I've realised he's good in small doses. He probably thinks the same of me.

We're pretty different, but I've come to terms with it.

And I come here…once a week maybe? It depends.

I used to come every Friday after class to see my mum.

Then after Sammy's, I'd come more often.

I try to give them each a designated visit, none of this "since I'm here" business.

TARA

Wow, you've never been so open about all this stuff before.

I feel like the floodgates have been opened.

You remember, we used to fight about this?

CHRISTIAN

I remember.

(Chuckles) That wasn't too long ago if you think about it.

TARA  
Yeah, the girls and I were just talking about how it's just been two years since…the accident.

So much has changed for all of us.

CHRISTIAN

(takes a deep breath) Tara, on the day that Sammy…

Instead of going with him, I…

Two years ago, I was on the way to the theater with this.

_He hands her a rumpled envelope. She opens it. It's the card he wrote on the day of the Prixe. She reads it._

CHRISTIAN

I found it when I was packing up my room in the residence hall.

I didn't throw it out after Second Year because it was too connected with everything that happened.

Then I didn't throw it out after Third Year because I still mean everything I wrote.

TARA

What, that I should…(reads from card) leapfrog over the competition?

CHRISTIAN

(laughs)

Yes, that too. But,

(stops walking, turns serious and takes her hand)

Tara, I love you. A lot has changed, but not this.

I'm telling you I want to be here for you. With you.

Trust me, when the bad stuff happens, you can't let it drag you down.

You can't let it change you.

TARA

That's not the real reason.

This is a cheap stunt, I'm not going to let you manipulate me.

(Starts to walk away, but changes her mind)

Christian…I've missed you so much. But I need time.

Remember when I told you I don't have the headspace for all this.

I still don't. In fact I have even less now.

A year ago I suffered a crushing blow to my career,

And I'm back on my feet, but I'm still learning.

(getting agitated)

I love you too.

(CHRISTIAN's face lights up and he moves towards TARA, putting his hands on her shoulders)

I always have, even before Showcase, even before that kiss on the beach,

but I can't deal with everything I'm going through right now and still…

still argue with you and figure out how to hold myself together when we fight…

We have a terrible track record.

CHRISTIAN  
But we wouldn't be picking up where we left off.

We're different people now, it would be a fresh start.

_The phrase rings a bell. TARA softens._

CHRISTIAN

Tara, you of all people,

would you love someone and hold back on that?

Wouldn't you want to act upon it, to fight for it?

I know it won't be plain sailing, that we'll still argue and annoy each other.

But you're my favourite annoying person. And I'm not going to let you down.

Not this time, not ever.

_TARA smiles. Camera zooms out with them holding hands._

**SCENE 13**

_Still in the cemetary, ABIGAIL brisk walks after BEN_

ABIGAIL

Ben. Ben! Wait.

BEN

Well, if it isn't the lady Armstrong.

ABIGAIL

Don't make this harder than it is by being cute.

I wanted to apologize for what happened in the studio the last time.

I know how it is, feeling like you're second best and wanting to prove that you're more than that.

I shouldn't have turned it into an ego trip.

In any case, as you saw, it turned against me.

BEN

Apology accepted. And thank you.

_They walk on, in silence. ABIGAIL with her arms crossed, BEN with his hands in his pockets. They're not particularly close, so this one-on-one interaction is a little awkward._

ABIGAIL

So what's your plan?

BEN

Plan?

ABIGAIL

Yeah, what's after Austin. How…when…?

You're a soloist, you must have some companies interested in you, or that you're interested in.

BEN

There's a lot of companies in the United States. My being in Austin gives me a leg up into any of them. San Franciso Ballet, the Joffrey, New York City Ballet…

But I think ultimately I want to be back in Australia at least, if not Sydney.

ABIGAIL

(smiles and shakes her head) Sammy was going to choose the Academy if he won the Prixe.

I don't understand you two.

When you can have anything in the world, why would you choose to stay.

BEN

Because you know that there's nothing worth fighting for, except to come home.

_They continue walking, ABIGAIL smiles in understanding. _

**SCENE 14**

_GRACE and KAT, sitting on a bench at the cemetary_

GRACE  
So, how is life away from dancing?

KAT  
I could ask you the same thing.

GRACE

I took up yoga while travelling through South East Asia.

It's become my means of physical expression,

and the meditating and breathing helped me calm my head.

KAT

You miss it, don't you.

GRACE

Yes, but not as much as I thought I would.

You?

KAT

Some days. Other days I have more than enough going on.

GRACE

I'm planning to become a certified yoga instructor,

go to school and get my certificate in physical training.

KAT  
Sounds like a plan

GRACE  
Can I ask, has Tara…forgiven me?

KAT  
We never really talked about it, but I don't think she ever blamed you for anything.

GRACE  
Sometimes that's even worse.

KAT

I think the best way is for you two to start talking again.

It might be hard in the beginning, but you have a pretty strong base to draw back on.

GRACE

I'd like for all three of us to be friends, if that's possible.

I know it wouldn't be the same sense of three that you had with Sammy,

but I could use support from both of you.

KAT  
I'm sure we can arrange that.

**SCENE 15**

_CHRISTIAN and TARA, back at Sammy's grave._

TARA

I can't see him.

Even now and I so want to see him. I know he's gone.

CHRISTIAN  
Sammy died.

TARA

He didn't get his dream.

He didn't even get the possibility of finding a new one. And I'm alive.

CHRISTIAN  
You can't feel guilty about that. (puts his arm around TARA)

I spent months feeling guilty….and, and drifting…and almost ruining everything.

I never said this, but I'm sorry for being a jerk all of Third Year.

TARA

Apology accepted. I'm sorry for pressuring you all of Third Year.

CHRISTIAN

Apology accepted. Oh and… (hands her a 4 leaf clover from his jacket pocket)

For your speech later. You'll be wonderful.

_TARA smiles at him, touched and won over that he remembered. She leans over and they kiss. Cut to Tara's speech at the studio opening at the end of Episode 13._


End file.
